ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lodestar (Earth-68)
This is the version of Lodestar that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Lodestar is a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which rests between his shoulders; has crab like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His head is similar to the the Anti-Gravity projecter over Goop's head, as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in''Video Games. ''Lodestar has crab-like claws for hands just like the claws on his feet. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Argit 10, his body is orange instead of yellow, and his head spikes go down the back of his head in a line, resembling Argit's quills. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Magnet Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Lodestar. Weaknesses Same as canon Lodestar. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Lodestar was unlocked when Alpha absorbs the energy of the Omnitrix. He is the first alien to be unlocked in Galactic Battle. John Smith 10: Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (accidental transformation) * Inferno (John Smith 10) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Attack of the Clones * General John * Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) * Pacifista (episode) (used by clone 1) * Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by clone 1) * Xavier Institute By John * Dreams * Round Six Part 2 * Lestava Castle Phantom Watch * Ultimates (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Ancient Times By John in 's body (alternate dimension) * Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John * Will to Fight the Knight Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Sozin's Comet Part 2 (by clone 2) * Equalists (by clone 2) * Malware's Revenge * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Traverse Town (first re-appearance) * Phantom of Twilight * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 * World that Never Was Omniverse By John * Arrested Development (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Enemy of my Enemy (John Smith 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (cameo) * Knight of Republic City * Trouble Helix * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 By Intellectuary * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Lodestar that appears by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. By Kairi * Kairi (episode) * End of the World Part 3 * Beauty and the Beast Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) John finds Lodestar at the ruins of a destroyed reactor. In Wild * Beginning (in wild and by John) By John * Beginning * Hunting * The Goblins * Break Out * Break In * Chocobo Races (by Ditto clone 1) * Junkyard * Rocket Town * North Crater * Invasion of Midgar Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Lodestar's powers without transforming into it. * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Lodestar is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it is not used, it is used in fusion aliens. Argit-Lodestar (Argit 10) This is the version of Lodestar used by Argit in Dimension 216. He was the first alien to be unlocked. * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Magnet Man (John 23: Megaman) Magnet Man is the version of Lodestar in Dimension 23. He is used by Protoman. His body is red instead of yellow. He can use his magnetic powers to manipulate Protoman's Shield, using it as a shield or a projectile. Appearances * Protoman (episode) * Cybeast * Code Alpha * Special Zone Splash Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Lodestar is an alien form available to several characters. By John * Resonate Spirit (extra hands only) By Samurai * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones See also * Lode-Stache * Magnet Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania